Pilot
Recap Shawn and his father are in a diner and when Shawn asks for the cake, his father tells him to shut his eyes. He then asks Shawn different questions that no one should possibly know unless they happened to be a psychic. The scene switches over to a grown up Shawn who is about to make out with his waitress he took home. While they are on the couch together, he sees a case on the news and realizes who was stealing the stereos from a local store. He calls the police and tells them and the girl is amazed at the fact that he was a cop. He says he isn't a cop, and hangs the phone up and goes back to her. Shawn goes into the police department and says hello to the officer at the desk, but she won't answer him so he goes to sit down and listens in on the cop's conversation on the phone. He asks about getting his money for his tip, and they sit him down in the room and they start asking him questions. When he figures out that he is a main suspect he gets annoyed and gets up to leave. They are about to arrest him when he tells them that he is psychic. He tells the receptionist at the desk, he overheard earlier, about her grandmother and they only then start to believe him. He leaves the building when Karen Vick comes and stops him. She says how unlikely it is that he is psychic. She asks for his help on a kidnapping case. Shawn visits Gus and says how they are going to open up their own psychic investigation together. Gus isn't interested, but he finally consents when he finds out the police think Shawn is psychic and he will only have to help for the day. They get to the house of the heir who was kidnapped and he sees that the trash has just been put out. He roots through it to find that three bags of very expensive dog food have been opened at the same time, but Gus fails to get where this is going. Gus finally gets fed up with going through the trash and they finally go inside. Once inside the house, Shawn gets sidetracked when he sees a picture of the family's daughter. He is taken with her and Gus wants to actually get to the case. She walks down the stairs and he becomes embarrassed when she hears him ranting about how wonderful she must be. He asks her if she is seeing anyone and she says yes. She also seems surprised that they called in a psychic for the case. One of the police officers on the case tells Shawn to go and help with the drawing of the criminal. Gus walks in while they are finishing the drawing and he realizes that Shawn has told the artist to draw Katarina's boyfriend from the photo in the room. Katarina and her mother come in and Katarina remarks that the cap that her boyfriend was wearing in the drawing was the exact one she gave him. Shawn tells everyone to stop and he has a 'vision' and says that Bill, the man drawn in the drawing was not a criminal, but just a horrible human being. They are leaving and Gus is angry because it seems that all Shawn did at the crime scene was hit on Katarina, accuse her boyfriend of the crime, and dig through the trash. Shawn then informs Gus that Bill is not Katarina's boyfriend. Gus is confused and Shawn says that they are free to see other people. Gus gets into his car and Shawn tells him to come back, but he leaves the house anyway. Gus is awoken by someone in his apartment and he gets a heavy case and is about to ram it into the person and finds it to be Shawn. Gus asks Shawn what he is doing there, and Shawn says he has solved the case. Gus leaves the room because he is so skeptical of Shawn, but his curiosity gets the better of him and he wants to know. Shawn said that he kidnapped himself. Gus rolls his eyes at that idea, but Shawn says Camden had been planning the kidnapping scheme for over a year. Gus asks where he found the photo in his hand that proved his point and he says in Katarina's room. Gus freaks out and asks how. Shawn says that one thing led to another. They leave to go and finish the case up when they are pulled over for speeding, Shawn gets out of it by showing the cop that his father was a cop. They go on to the family's cabin and see Camden's dog, who he never goes anywhere without. Shawn commends Camden for planning the whole thing with his friend's help, Malcolm, who disappeared over a year ago. That way Malcolm would be on no police lists of any sort. Gus becomes extremely excited, but Shawn says that they are going back to the police department and he is going to have another vision and lead them to the cabin. They meet up with two detectives and they say they have no time to play games with Shawn and Gus, and go into the restaurant. Shawn warns them not to eat the chicken because he realized that the cook had hay fever extremely bad. They finally go out and find the two waiting by the car and drive to the cabin together. The Detective sees the dog and they call for backup. They are waiting to see what is going to happen and the dog goes up to Shawn and has red on his whiskers. They are asked to come to the cabin and Shawn tells Gus about their new agency. They walk into the cabin and see two men dead. One is on the floor with a pool of blood beside his head and the other one has a single gunshot to the head and is holding a gun. Gus and Shawn are sitting in the police station and Shawn is not happy that the police plan to close the investigation down and say it was a murder/suicide. They see Camden's father has a bandage on his wrist, and he wants to speak to him, but the Detectives on the case don't let him see it. He goes to see his father and they go out to lunch. He asks his father for help and his father doesn't want to be apart of the entire situation. His father instructs Shawn to close his eyes and he asks him how many hats are in the room. Shawn nails it, but his father says it isn't good enough. His father says he is over looking someone and says goodbye to Shawn. Gus and Shawn are in his car and are spying on Katarina and her boyfriend when they see she has a black bag probably full of ransom cash. Gus realizes that Shawn is dating a murderer and gets quite a laugh out of it. Katarina's Mercedes drives off and they follow her. She parks her car in the alley and is talking to a guy when Shawn gets out of the car and takes the black bag that is full of old clothes she was taking to a thrift store... not ransom money. Shawn realizes that there is probably more in the bag and he wants to see. Gus goes into the thrift store and plans to swipe the bag. Gus is confronted by the same man and he turns his attention to Shawn when he sees that he is stealing the bag after he is tipped off by a frightened Gus. They get the bag and get out of the place just in time. They open the bag to find nothing. Shawn gets some money from Gus to try to simulate how much money was in the bag. They figure out that the ransom was probably paid and that it was around five million dollars. Shawn goes to the Police Department and finally gets a Detective to help him. He finds out that Ourso was seen around the cabin before the murder by the same man. He goes back to the family house and accuses Camden's father of murder. He says that a ransom drop happened and then he drives away and he recognizes the car and figures out that they are at the cabin. Shawn says that he didn't mean to kill him, but he accidentally pushed Camden to the floor and he smashes his head on the oak table. He then sees the pistol on the table and kills Malcolm. He then covers his tracks to make it look like a suicide. The father becomes angry with the accusations and Gus makes Shawn leave. Gus tells Shawn that the wrist injury was actually from a dog bite. Shawn calls the police for an intruder at the McCallum house posing as McCallum himself and he says that it is a psychic who is bothering him. Shawn and Gus are arrested for trespassing and as they are getting into the cop car Shawn has a vision. The vision turns out to be of the dog biting the intruder, which happens to be Camden's father, McCallum. Shawn says to check the wound and he admits it was him and says it was an accident. Shawn asks Gus if this will ruin his chances with Katarina. He walks into the Police Chief's office as his father is leaving. He asks about his fee and she says to come in after he signs for it. He asks why and she says she has a case for him involving a chop shop in the area. Shawn runs out to see his father and his father informs him he won't cover for Shawn any longer and drives away. Shawn is driving the car and Gus and him step out to see an office called Psych. Shawn informs him that it is their agency. Gus is not happy, but Shawn informs Gus that they have another case. They drive off to work on a case involving dragsters. Pop-Culture References *Lassiter: Hey Carnac, where the hell am I supposed to be going? Carnac the Magnificent is a role played by Johnny Carson on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. Trivia *Shawn's dad once had him arrested (when he was 18) for stealing a car. As the story goes, Shawn was out with a girl, who "had a reputation" and Shawn's dad was trying to "teach him a lesson". Category:Psych Episodes Category:Season One